


The Power of Crests

by Susanooh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cum Inflation, F/F, Fellatio, Futa Loli, Futanari, Harems, Huge Breasts, Huge Dick, Loli, Lolicon, Paizuri, Yuri, all the way through, excessive cum, hyper, more tags will be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanooh/pseuds/Susanooh
Summary: Lysithea, by chance, has her secret discovered by her professor, but not the one you may be thinking of. Byleth takes it upon herself to teach Lysithea how to use her power correctly, after having denied it for so long.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Harem
Comments: 55
Kudos: 170





	1. Byleth's Curiosity

Lysithea peeked through the doorway to the library, waving the small candle in her hand to illuminate the darkness of the night while cautiously looking around, hoping that she left her book on one of the nearby tables. Unfortunately for her, it looked like she'd need to be in there for longer than she wanted to if she was going to find it. She pulled back and propped the door open before cautiously stepping in, doing a quick lap around the library to make sure nobody and nothing else was around. During this, she saw that her book was nowhere to be seen on any of the tables, and so she sighed and decided, with great apprehension, that she'd need to take a look on the shelves.

Using her own memorization of the library's catalog, she quickly made her way to the most likely place for it to be, set down her candle, and got to browsing in the barely-illuminated darkness.

Byleth arrived at the library's door, only to find it open, to her surprise. She hadn't seen anyone making their way towards it, nobody even seemed to be awake this late. Even so, she walked in, hearing shuffling inside and entirely prepared for any possibility of danger. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure, clearly outlined by their stark white hair and the faint glow of a candle that had been placed on the floor, quickly shuffling through the collection on the shelves in an obvious hurry. Immediately, it was obvious it was Lysithea.

Byleth walked towards the girl, her footsteps barely noticeable to Lysithea, who was intensely focused on finding her book, suspecting it had been put back on the shelves by mistake. She hadn't even noticed her professor appear next to her until she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard the young woman speak her name.

"Lysithea, what are you--"

Lysithea's soul jumped out of her skin as she screamed in terror, her brain refusing to register who was there. By instinct, she jumped back and shot a ball of fire straight at whoever was there. Byleth reacted instantly, quickly drawing the Sword of the Creator from the sheathe at her hip and blocking the magic, causing the blade to glow red hot.

Before Lysithea could even react, the momentum of her jump caused her to bang the back of her skull against a metal bar on one of the safety step ladders in the library. Lysithea's poor physical condition lent her to being knocked out easily, and this decisive strike did just that, causing the frail mage to fall limply to the ground, her body slung over a lower bar of the ladder.

Byleth quickly sheathed her sword, rushing over to Lysithea's side, pulling her head up and checking it for bleeding. When that wasn't present, she checked to make sure Lysithea was breathing, which she was, checking her pulse next, feeling it slow down gradually from the sudden pump of adrenaline. Byleth sighed in relief, propping Lysithea up, recovering the scattered book and candle, and lifting the girl back up into her arms, leaving the library.

* * *

Lysithea groaned, her eyes fluttering open and consciousness returning to her mind. Her eyes perceived the faint glow of magic in her periphery, and felt a hand supporting her head and holding it just a couple inches in the air. She was confused, still in a haze, but soon her senses returned to her as she looked up, the blurriness in her vision retreating as she perceived her professor leaning over her, one hand holding her head and glowing with magic while the other was placed gently on her chest, keeping Lysithea still.

"Professor?" She groggily asked, moving her body slightly.

"Stay still, Lysithea, I'm not done."

Doing as she asked, Lysithea simply leaned her head into Byleth's hand, feeling the warmth of her healing magic travel down her spine and diffuse out through her body.

"What happened?"

"You got startled and hit your head. Knocked you out cold. It's only been a few minutes, brought you here."

Lysithea glanced around, noticing she was in Byleth's room, on her bed. She didn't pay this much heed as she felt a certain splitting pain in her skull begin to subside, the muscles in her face relaxing somewhat as Byleth slowly laid her head down on a pillow before removing her hands from Lysithea, placing them in her lap.

Lysithea was grateful for Byleth's help, but an acute shame flushed her features.

"Apologies, professor, I can't believe I let my nerves get the better of me, and now you have to do this."

"Don't worry about it. You already told me you were scared of ghosts, I shouldn't have approached you as I did." Byleth replied matter-of-factly, leaving no room for Lysithea to disagree. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm not in pain, thanks to you, but I feel light-headed."

A barely-visible smirk formed on Byleth's lips as she stood up from her seat and quickly switched to sitting on the bed, facing Lysithea and removing her coat while doing so. "Your body is probably having some trouble getting your blood pumping again. Here, let me help." Byleth said turning her head away from Lysithea, who was briefly confused, but soon was rocked with shock as she felt Byleth's hands swiftly pull up her skirt and move to the hem of her blue pants, lifting up Lysithea's hips to pull them off, freeing the massive bulge that was once present in those cloth bindings.

"I noticed this while I was carrying you back. This should get your circulation going, right?" Byleth asked, uncharacteristically coy as she attempted to wrap her fingers around Lysithea's girth. She was undoubtedly packing, with a huge footlong futacock even while she was flaccid like this, and a pair of two huge balls, larger than grapefruits. Byleth's hand could only barely fit around by squeezing the soft member lightly before beginning to slowly move her grip across the whole length.

"P-Professor, what are you doing?!"

"I just said I'm helping your circulation, didn't I?"

"But, this is…"

"Is it not working? Would this help?" Byleth asked before moving her free hand and yanking down her top, pulling the fabric down over her huge tits that fiercely jiggled as they were released. Lysithea was speechless, a rare occurrence, as Byleth slipped her hand underneath Lysithea's back and sat her up, leaning forwards and squishing her massive knockers into Lysithea's contrastingly flat chest, her hand still stroking the young girl's cock, which began responding to the professor's touch as it hardened, just slightly, and a cloudy liquid began to spill from the tip.

"Very eager…" Byleth mused as she felt the precum slowly spill over hand.

Lysithea couldn't bring herself to debate with how her body felt, how Byleth's touch on her cock was already wracking her mind with crazed lust, but even so she was apprehensive, and couldn't help but think her professor was only doing this as a result of the unfortunate secondary effect of her crests. She glanced downwards at her balls, looking upon them in disdain.

"Professor, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Don't worry about it, I want to do this for you, Lysithea."

"You can't be serious, professor!" Her breathing grew heavier and her face redder.

"Lysithea, you know of my life as a mercenary, right?"

"Y-Yes." She confirmed, feeling a sensation begin to well up in the base of her cock.

"Twenty-one years I lived with that mercenary band my dad ran. All of them men. Big, strong men that were well aware of me. I went through puberty around all of them, grew into my body with my **_'fat fucking tits and ass'_ ** as they called them, saw them secretly look me up and down. Teasing them was fun, and yet none of them ever acted on that, because Jeralt was my dad. Look, fantasize, jerk off to me, but never, _ever_ touch. That's how it was." Byleth picked up the pace of her jerking, causing Lysithea to tense up. "I have my needs, Lysithea, just like every girl here, just like you." Byleth leaned in closer, her face mere inches away from Lysithea's, so close she could feel her hot and heavy breaths. "Do you want to make a deal, Lysithea?"

"Wha… What kind of deal? Hng--!" Lysithea flinched when she felt Byleth stop her jerking to rub her fingers around the sensitive tip of Lysithea's cock, causing her hips to buck wildly, her semi-hard dick bouncing and spraying precum all over the bed as a result.

"I'll choke down your cock whenever you need me to, whenever you want it. I'll drink however much cum you can shoot, titfuck you until you're dry, take you all the way to the hilt, all of that, however much you desire."

"And what-- Oh _fuck_ …" She exclaimed, her voice raising multiple pitches higher as she felt multiple, strong pulses and jerks from her cock as her balls tightened up, sloshing around her white hot cum. "What do you want from me?" She said, barely managing to hang on.

"I need to do some… convincing. I think the archbishop is hiding something from me. I need some help to… loosen her up. _That's_ where you, and your huge cock come in."

"Y-You want me to rape Lady Rhea?!" Lysithea gasped out, barely managing to speak as her cock readied to explode, not even at full mast yet.

"Not rape, no. You _will_ be fucking her brains out though, but Rhea's much the same as the girls here. She'd never be able to resist you once she sees your cock. I'm sure she'll be up to answer my questions if we get her addicted to you, only to take you away for a few days."

"Professor, I can't! That's-- Ghk!" Lysithea was about to object but suddenly felt Byleth's grip around her cock tighten as she began to squeeze it.

"You can't do it? That's a shame, I guess you'll have to stick with cumming into tissues and using your hands."

Lysithea was mortified, those words felt like they had immediately blue-balled her. She knew her hands never worked for getting her off, she knew that she's never managed to cum by masturbating. The prospect of having her unabashedly sexy professor and the gorgeous archbishop as her own personal cum dumps was almost too much to pass up.

And it was.

"F-Fine, I'll do it! Just please, let me cum!" She practically begged.

Byleth smiled slightly and moved back. She parted her monstrously huge pair of tits and slammed them together, wrapping them around Lysithea's fuckpole.

She didn't even need to move, Lysithea's brain went numb, momentarily forgetting all of the knowledge she had loaded it up with, its prime and only objective being to cum, _cum_ , **_CUM_ **. Her cock pulsed and thrashed as she tightened her kegel muscles, delaying the deluge for just a few moments, before the built up pressure in her still half-hard cock exploded.

 **_"HHHNNNNNNGH--!!"_ ** Lysithea hissed through her teeth as cum rocketed from her base all the way through the over 2 foot long journey to come spraying out of her tip. Byleth pushed her tits closer together as she slid them up Lysithea's length, squeezing and siphoning out more jizz as she reached the tip, squishing her breasts together and keeping Lysithea's dick in place as her cock spurted massive rope after massive rope of cum. The pressure built up caused it to fire off high into the air in random directions, some of it splattered against Byleth's face and on her tits, while much of the rest splashed up onto Lysithea's stomach, chest, and face, smearing the young mage in her own semen.

Lysithea's body spasmed violently, her hips thrashing up and down to harshly fuck Byleth's titpussy, launching fat ropes of cum everywhere it possibly could.

Byleth plopped her lips around Lysithea's tip, causing the girl's deluge to flow straight into her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks bulged as cum immediately flooded her mouth and began forcing its way down her throat. Byleth swallowed to the best of her ability, allowing Lysithea's ungodly massive load to deposit itself straight into her stomach. Byleth moaned as she felt the white hot gunk settle in and fill up her gut, so much so to the point her belly began to bulge slightly as she consumed the remaining cum in Lysithea's orgasm.

Lysithea panted like a dog, her tongue hung from the side of her mouth and her half-lidded eyes were tired. The sensation of ejaculation died down from her cock as the remaining cum leftover slowly oozed out of her cock. Byleth removed her lips, but not without sucking down on the girl's cock and giving her tip a quick flick of her tongue beforehand, causing Lysithea to squirm.

Byleth looked upon her work, herself, her bed, and Lysithea, all plastered in virile girlcum.

And a grin crept up on her lips, as she began quickly moving her breasts once more.

She kept Lysithea's dick in a vice grip between her tits, and didn't intend to let it go any time soon as she began sliding her tits up and down Lysithea's fully-hard cock.

Lysithea arched her back as her hips bucked, roughly thrusting upwards into Byleth's cleavage.

"Professor, p-please stop, it's still s-sensitiv-- Ooohh!" She cried out as the sensation became too much to bear. Her hips thrusted upwards continually as the rest of her body squirmed, fiercely jostling Byleth around with the sheer weight of her cock. Lysithea's eyes began to slowly roll upwards, her mouth began to drool at the indescribable pleasure she was being assaulted with.

"P-Professor, it's… cumming again!" She hissed out as she felt her massive, weighty balls clench up once more, barely having recovered from the high of her last orgasm.

Lysithea's slit opened once more as a chaotic blast of cum came barrelling out of her cock like a shotgun blast, spraying everywhere in one massive explosion. A short pause, and yet another blast rocketed out, over and over.

Lysithea's cum splattered everywhere, drops and ropes of it flying in all different directions, staining even more of the bed, walls, carpet, and both Byleth and Lysithea herself.

Massive globs of cum began to spill out, a heavy **_SPLAT!_ ** sounding out as it splashed up on Byleth's face, causing her to recoil as her features were drowned in Lysithea's sperm.

Lysithea let go of her held breath as her orgasm died down, her small chest heaving heavily and her mind coming back down to earth from her high.

Byleth moved her hand to her face, doing the best she could to wipe the excessive amount of cum that laid upon it.

"That will be enough for today." The professor spoke, to receive no response from the exhausted Lysithea. "However, we're going to need to work on you before you can repay your debt to me." Byleth loosened her tits from Lysithea, and moved close to her ear. "You're going to be _my_ alpha, and not a single woman here will be safe from your harem." She whispered, before patting Lysithea's chest lightly. "Sleep well." Was all Lysithea heard before her eyes fell shut.

* * *

_plap plap plap..._

Byleth groggily opened her eyes, awakened by an awkward feeling low in her abdomen and a light jostling of her body.

Her eyes fully opened in surprise as she heard a faint moaning behind her, and felt two thin arms wrapped around her waist. She let out a rough grunt as she shifted her weight, feeling the enormous length of Lysithea's monstrous shaft shoved deep inside her, stretching out her asshole and thrusting in and out as Lysithea moved her hips in a rhythm.

"Lysithea, you--" Byleth began, turning her head to look over her shoulders only to see that, despite her actions, Lysithea was fast asleep, breathing at a steady pace even as she continually shoved dozens of inches of cockmeat inside her professor. "O-Oh!" Byleth exclaimed uncharacteristically loudly as she felt her asshole invaded by even more of Lysithea's length. "F-Fuck…" She hissed out as she became fully conscious of how deeply Lysithea had invaded her body.

And of how fucking _good_ it felt.

"O-OOOoooOOHHhhhhh~!" She screamed out as Lysithea's body thrusted particularly strongly. "Ah! Aahh~! _Aaaahh~!"_ She cried out repeatedly as Lysithea unconsciously picked up her pace, forcing Byleth to lose her natural cool. "Fuck! _Fuck! Fuck~!_ ** _Fuck~!_** **_Fuck me harder!_** _"_ She cursed, her voice rising higher and higher, her personality slowly slipping away into a complete, slutty addiction to Lysithea's pillar of a cock.

Lysithea's sleeping features twisted as her breathing quickly picked up as her body evidently reacted to the orgasmic sensation welling up inside her.

"P... Professor…" Lysithea unconsciously mumbled out.

"Wuh… Wait, you-- **_Ugh! A-AAAAahhh!_** _"_ Byleth's noises were forced out of her mouth. "Augh! Ugh! _F-Fuck!_ **_C-Cum! CUM!_** _"_ She screamed.

Lysithea breathed in deep and sharp as her balls clenched a third time that night.

 **SSSCCHHHGLLOOOORRP~!** came the gutteral sound of Lysithea's churning balls as her cock began to directly deposit her virile cum inside Byleth's well-fucked asshole.

 **_"OOOOOUUUGUHHHH~!?"_ ** Came Byleth's final vocalization, her eyes crossed and tongue sticking out in a mindless ahegao as Lysithea's cum invaded her body, barrelling through until it began flowing into her stomach. She made a single, loud vocalization as she looked down after feeling an odd feeling, watching as her stomach bulged out, beginning to grow past her massive bust, growing to a point where she looked far past the point of nine months pregnancy.

Byleth's moaning got cut off as she felt a thick, heavy feeling well up in her chest and up through her throat.

"Ghk--! Hhk-- **_HEEEUUUGHHHH…_ ** _"_ Byleth's cheeks bulged and her mouth was forced open as Lysithea's cum flowed up out of her throat, spilling and exploding out of her mouth, giant globs of it being launched out and hitting the floor of the room as streams of cum steadily flowing out of the sides of Byleth's mouth and spilling out onto herself and the bed beneath her. Even amidst this, she was able to form one coherent thought:

Byleth felt as the deluge concluded, her body twitching violently from the orgasms rattling it repeatedly.

"This might be easier than I thought…"

* * *

_Byleth and Lysithea have reached support level C+!_


	2. A Particular Scent

Lysithea felt a large tinge of shame overtake her. This wasn't like her, and she had no idea what possessed her to desire to do this so strongly that she'd actually put this idea into motion, but her better judgement had degraded too far at this point.

A hushed sigh escaped her lips as she kept her eye on the door to Hilda's room, waiting for her to open it up and leave. Raiding another person's room was wholly something she was against, but her body's desires were overtaking her thinking.

Speaking of her body, Lysithea silently cursed under her breath as she glanced down in frustration, trying to keep down the slightly hard member underneath her skirt, still aroused from her mind constantly recalling the events from class earlier that day, stuck for hours in her professor's class, right next to Hilda for a group project they were randomly paired together for. Lysithea, beforehand, could keep her focus with no issues, but after the experience with Byleth only a few nights ago, her body had grown much more honest with itself, and Lysithea became acutely aware of the feminine charms of the other women of the monastery, and especially those from her own house.

Leonie's defined, toned body, Marianne's exceptionally voluptuous curves that she hid to the best of her ability, and Hilda's exaggerated, top-heavy hourglass figure, one almost comparing to professor Byleth's own, accompanied by her efforts to accentuate these charms even further.

All of these factors proved to make Lysithea's normally studious focus to shatter, surrounded by the charms of each girl's endowments, causing her body to pump blood to her titanic cock.

Most powerful of all these stimuli, however, was the smell of Hilda's perfume.

That damned scent had lodged itself into her mind ever since Hilda had sprayed a small amount onto her as a sign of good will. Lysithea's sexual instincts hadn't been awakened by then, but even then that scent lingered in her mind, her cock grew unmanageably hard after she excused herself from the conversation, standing tall and much livelier than it ever had before.

The result of being stuck to Hilda the entire class day was much the same, her cock banging straight into the underside of the table, making a loud thud sound out through the classroom.

Byleth knew exactly what was happening, and yet, even after seeing Lysithea's throbbing, leaking cock slipping out from underneath her skirt, she did nothing, letting Lysithea deal with trying to manage it herself.

She managed, somehow, but couldn't handle being denied any form of release after her raging erection had died down. And so, here she was, waiting for Hilda's room to be left empty. Luckily for her, the door to her classmate's room opened, swinging open before Hilda walked out, shutting it behind her. The small girl kept as still as she could until Hilda was out of sight, rushing over to the door, desperately grabbing onto the knob and turning, finding it to have been left unlocked. She hurried inside, shutting the door behind her.

Lysithea immediately got to scouring throughout the room, rushing over to Hilda's drawers, opening them, looking for the particular perfume Hilda had been wearing that past day.

Opening one drawer after another, she eventually found it among a larger collection of perfumes and makeup-related materials, her hand immediately shooting in and grabbing it.

As she closed the drawer, her target finally acquired, her eyes caught something else. A pink fabric sticking out of the drawer from below. Steadily, Lysithea pulled it open, her eyes shooting fully open as she faxed upon the pile of underwear that sat within.

She grabbed the pair that had been partially sticking out, her nose picking up a distinct scent from it, causing her to cautiously bring it closer to her face, giving it a light sniff.

_Hilda._

It smelled overwhelmingly like Hilda. Lysithea's mind raced before numbing as she fell into a daze. She stuffed her face into the worn panties, taking in as much of its scent as possible. Her free hand moved, grabbing onto the perfume bottle and lifting it up, spraying a few spurts onto the pair of underwear that now rested on her face. Turning it over and burying her face into the fabric, the combined smells of the perfume that had wrested her mind away from her and Hilda's scent from today made Lysithea light-headed, shuddering from dumb gratification. Her cock throbbed, quickly growing and growing, flipping up her skirt and forcing aside her undergarments, beginning to leak precum directly onto the floor.

Lysithea fell back, her head landing on the carpeted floor as she dropped the perfume bottle. One hand continued rubbing Hilda's scent into the small girl's nostrils, while her other hand crept towards her slowly hardening cock, standing tall into the air, remembering how Byleth had pleasured it, gripping onto the massive, engorged member. Her hand began slowly stroking the entire length, fingers sinking into the slightly soft gland, pulsing with each strong thump of Lysithea's heart.

* * *

Hilda perked up, finally remembering something that had fallen out of her line of thought. "Oh!"

Marianne looked to her, attention drawn from Hilda's sudden exclamation.

"I almost forgot, I left my makeup in my room! Marianne, can you wait here? I'm gonna go get it real quick."

"Okay…"

"Thanks, I'll be right back!" She said, quickly walking off back to the dorms.

When she reached her room, looking through her bag for the key, she finally noticed some… strange sounds.

Fast, wet… and lewd. And her nose picked up a strong, pungent smell.

Her hand moved to the door, throwing it open. Rushing in, Hilda stopped in her tracks, looking down onto the carpeted floor.

Lysithea lie there, on her back, one hand shoving a pair of Hilda's white panties into her face, and the other furiously masturbating, gliding up and down the massive, thick length of her cock, far too big for her small palm.

Lysithea picked up on the presence of another and her body locked up in shock and fear, her previously clenched eyes shooting open, slowly moving her gaze towards the girl who had discovered her.

A moment of heavy, unbearable silence filled the room.

* * *

Lysithea beat her hips down as fast as her little body could handle, thrusting her cock inwards, pulling it out, and slamming it back in. Hilda's gullet had warped to fit Lysithea's overwhelming girth, her mouth forced into a wide-open "O" shape, the little girl having shoved the entirety of her monstrous appendage into Hilda's delicate, tiny throat.

With each thrust of the girl's hips down towards Hilda's face, her massive balls bounced about, smacking into her pink-haired classmate's face, smothering her vision and smell in the strong musky scent of the girl's genitals.

Lysithea had her face buried in Hilda's crotch, reveling in her classmate's scent, her mouth sucking and her tongue licking at Hilda's sopping wet cunt, each thrust from Lysithea making it even wetter.

Hilda's eyes rolled upwards, her senses completely overwritten with Lysithea's cock and balls. Each slam of the little girl's hips and as her weighty ballsack slapped her face, drove Hilda just a bit crazier.

Lysithea, sweaty and breathing heavily, felt as her balls churned with sperm. Her mind recalling how good it felt before when this had happened, she kept her pace up, violently fucking Hilda's throat.

Lysithea gasped and groaned as her cock throbbed. She suddenly shifted her weight, moving her legs, Hilda's head resting between her thin calves, beginning to fuck Hilda's mouth senseless.

Her fat, bulging cockhead was buried in Hilda's chest, flaring red and spurting pre cum directly into her stomach. It pulsed as her cock throbbed. Lysithea's balls were pulled up towards her body, the little cum factories sloshing about across Hilda's face of dumb pleasure.

Cum blasted out of Lysithea's cock like a shotgun, painting her insides white and exploding out, firing right into Hilda's stomach. The girl's small gut couldn't contain Lysithea's uncontrollable deluge, her stomach becoming flooded in mere seconds.

Hilda's flat stomach bulged, a small bump forming as her poor abused tummy stretched, ballooning out as it tried to make room for Lysithea's hot, murky white sperm.

Even this was far too little to contain it all. Lysithea's cum went speeding back up Hilda's throat, exploding out from her lips in a blast of cum and spittle, drowning Hilda's features in nothing but little girl cum.

Hilda's pussy squirted out its juices as her body was wracked with a powerful orgasm, her legs twitching and bending inwards on reaction.

Lysithea kept her hips locked in place, her cock buried in Hilda's mouth for as long as it took until her orgasm had finished, suffocating Hilda's senses in the overwhelming saltiness and pungent odor of Lysithea's payload.

Eventually, the small girl's inhuman cock finally finished. Lysithea pulled her hips upwards before rolling over to the side off of Hilda, her cock being forcibly dragged out of her throat in mere seconds, making Hilda's body violently twitch.

Hilda's features had been completely covered in Lysithea's cum, it had become almost impossible to even recognize her were it not for her bright pink twintails, mangled and soaked in cum.

For once, Lysithea had a moment of rest, her eyelids fell as she breathed in exhaustion. She felt tired.

"Hilda?" A soft, quiet voice asked from the doorway, followed by a loud, audible gasp. Lysithea pulled herself up, looking to the open entrance to Hilda's room to see the gloomy bluenette Marianne, frozen in place with her hand over her mouth in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.


End file.
